1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slurry hydroconversion process.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
Slurry hydroconversion processes in which a catalyst is dispersed in a hydrocarbonaceous oil to convert the oil in the presence of hydrogen are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,825 discloses a catalytic slurry hydroconversion process using a catalyst produced in the oil feed from a catalyst precursor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,070 discloses a staged hydroconversion process in which the liquid effluent of the first hydroconversion zone is separated into fractions and in which the heavy fraction is passed to a second hydroconversion zone. The first hydroconversion zone is operated at a lower severity than the second hydroconversion zone.
The term "hydroconversion" is used herein to designate a process conducted in the presence of hydrogen in which at least a portion of the heavy constituents of the hydrocarbonaceous oil is converted to lower boiling hydrocarbonaceous products while it may simultaneously reduce the concentration of nitrogenous compounds, sulfur compounds, and metallic contaminants.
It has now been found that adding the fresh oil feed to more than one hydroconversion zone of a plurality of serially connected hydroconversion zones will provide advantages, for example, a decrease in hydrogen preheat requirement and a decrease in overall catalyst requirement.